


According to Type.....

by skargasm



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people had a definite type...</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Type.....

With a contented sigh, Xander snuggled his head into Spike's chest, the coolness feeling delicious against the hotness of his cheeks. Rubbing his face back and forth, he gave an aggravated sigh, lifting one lethargic hand to move the thick strands of hair sticking uncomfortably to the back of his neck. It was getting way too long, the heaviness stifling in the heat of summer but Spike liked it long so he put up with it without complaining _too_ much.

“Why are you always such a dick to him?” His magpie mind took him back to the conversation he and Spike had been having before their rather delightful interlude.

“Hmmm?” Spike's voice rumbled in his chest and Xander wanted to purr with how contented the sound made him feel.

“Don't get me wrong, I think he's a complete bastard and I'm still a bit wiggy about the whole lack of happiness clause – not sure I trust it. But you take it to a whole new level and I'm not sure I get it, especially since I know you worked okay with him when you first came back after Sunnydale.”

Spike's chest moved beneath his head as his lover gave an obviously disgruntled sigh, clearly not appreciating the disruption to his enjoyment of their afterglow. Xander rubbed his hand down Spike's side, enjoying the fee of silky-soft, cool skin beneath his fingertips.

“Cos. I don't like the way he looks at you. Soul or not, that wanker always wants what I've got and even before I met you, he wanted you.”

“He did not!” The shiver of revulsion he felt at that thought wasn't exaggerated in the slightest. 

“Oh yeah, he so did mate. Told me about it when he lost his soul. Went on about the Slayer's White Knight.” 

“Yeah but that was just because I pissed him off at the hospital – stopped him from getting to Buffy.”

“That was part of it. But he said more than that. Said how you smelt so deliciousy of pain and nerves, how jealous you were about him giving it to the slayer. All added to the attraction. I remember what you were like when I met you – all coltish legs, growing into your body. Something gorgeously dark about you – knew right away you were the sort to do whatever it would take to keep your friends safe, no matter how dark it might be.” Spike's hand was carding through his hair, tugging at the curls matted slightly with sweat and it made the urge to purr return three-fold.

“Can I just give a hell no, followed swiftly by a I'd stake him first! Besides, I've been dark what with the hyena; and vamp me was big with the not caring about my friends.”

“Heard about that an' all – woulda loved to have seen you when you were possessed by something other than a bloody solider. Bet you made a fucking gorgeous vampire.”

“And no, conversation we have had and made decisions on. Not until the soul can be bolted on tighter than Angel's wallet because my issues have their own issues and vampire me would be big with the murderous rages and we have jointly decided that is not something we want to set free.” 

“I know, I know. Wouldn't take any chances luv, you know that – I want you, not any old demon wearing your skin.” Xander gave a firm nod, unendingly grateful that in spite of his fears about losing Xander to death during patrols and just life, Spike was willing to wait until things could be done properly. Of course, Xander knew full well that if he did get hurt badly during patrol and there was no other help for it, Spike would change him in a New York minute and damn the consequences, but in the meantime they had an agreement and he was happy with that. Besides, how could you see that as anything other than romantic?

“He's always been like it – likes to unleash the darkness inside people, twist and mangle them. He thinks of Dru as his finest work. You with your shit parents, Jessie, the way you felt about the sayer – damned near irresistible. Add that to the way you look - “

“What?”

“Dark hair, dark eyes luv. Darla chose him but when _he_ chose he went for Drusilla. He might fancy 'em blonde, dumb and easy, but when he's indulging himself he likes 'em dark and challenging. The only you coulda been more his type was if you'd been wearing a clerical collar and answering to 'Father'!!”

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at the thought of himself as a member of the clergy, but the insight into Angel's darker side was less than comforting. Spike's arms tightened around him, puling him possessively close as he dropped a kiss onto Xander's head. Just that – feeling such a simple but possessive touch made him feel so much better.

“Ponce can't have you but doesn't stop him looking an' it pisses me right off.”

“So, all of this?” He gestured around them.

“Doesn't mean I don't mind taunting him with what he can't have. Am still evil, pet, even with me soul. Just your sorta evil rather than homicidal serial killer evil.” Xander thought about it for a moment, then nodded again.

“Works for me!” Leaning up on his elbows, he lost himself in Spike's kiss completely missing the sound of the door opening although the irritation in Angel's voice could definitely not be missed.

“SPIKE! Did you bloody have to in my office - **again**?!”

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
